Fearless and Free
by iamsoproh
Summary: [Warning - spoilers for TDAS and Jo's bonus footage!] A rewrite/continuation of Jo's flush. Jock oneshot.


**A/N: Hello there! So, Jo's bonus footage came out recently, and… it wasn't great. Lightning's flush was funny and had tons of continuity, but then the writers decided to just let Jo get eaten by scarabs. Needless to say, I was annoyed, and… this idea was born! Enjoy!**

**Note: I'm working on writing in first person POV, let me know how I do with it :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Total Drama, the following would have happened. **

**/(._.)/**

**Jo's POV:**

"Ugh, how much LONGER?!" I asked no one in particular as I zipped through some unfamiliar sewage system. It had literally been hours since that moron had flushed me; where was he sending us, Germany? "I swear, when I get my hands on him, I will- ah!" I suddenly felt the current pulling me downwards into some other unknown space. After landing with a thud on a hard, tiled floor, I stood up and looked around, taking note of the Egyptian, tunnel-like appearance of the room. Honestly, what would Chris have to gain from dropping me here?

"Great, what now?" I asked the surrounding walls, expecting some sort of hidden camera around me. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something crawling in my direction. Cockroaches, maybe? Not that it mattered… not that bugs freak me out or anything… Taking another sweeping look around, I noticed more and more of them coming towards me, and I was finally able to figure out what they were. "What the- scarabs?" I wasn't too worried yet, so I decided to play it tough. "Whoop-de-doo. Do your worst, you pathetic roach wanabes!" Suddenly, they started to close in on me, eyeing me like I would be their next meal. Now, I don't scream – I never scream – but I did yell pretty loudly. "Ah, I take it back! Do your best!" At this point, I was pretty sure that I was done for; I would be eaten by these things, and Chris would tip off the investigator to turn a blind eye to my death, just like he did with every intern he killed on that stupid show.

"Help!" I yelled out one more time before the creatures made it up past my mouth. I couldn't talk, run, or fight my way out of this one; this was it, my last competition, and it was looking like the scarabs were going to win. Just before the bugs could make it up past my eyes, I saw a small light farther ahead in the tunnel, accompanied by a familiar-sounding voice.

"JO! Hold on, I'm coming!" Was that… Cadet-meat? Before I had time to wonder what he was even doing there, I noticed that the bugs were starting to crawl away from me and move towards the light that he was carrying. "I'm almost – wait, what the – ah! Help, help!" Now that I was free of the crawling nightmare, my mind was working wall enough for me to run over and grab Brick's arm.

"Drop the lantern, Jarhead – let's get out of here!" I ordered. Seeing that he was frozen at the idea of being left in the dark, I had to take matters into my own hands: I took his lantern and threw it across the room, then grabbed his hand and began pulling him over to the sewer exit. Only about half of the bugs pursued the light source; the other half chased down what looked like the better meal for the night.

Brick saw the overhead exit first, a small amount of light coming through from the other side. "Ma'am, if you get on my shoulders, then I can-"

"No can do, Cadet; I'm the only one who can fight off the bugs. You go up first, and then pull me up afterwards."

"But Jo, I-"

"Come ON, Brickhouse!" He complied, and was able to lift himself up and out of the sewer. I tried to keep stomping bugs in the still-dark tunnel, but there were just too many; 'this is it, then,' I thought to myself. That same sensation came over me again: I was being completely covered in the man-eating creatures, there was no escape. I felt that it would be better for Brick to just leave me than risk being dragged back in, and I thought that that was what he would have done, until-

"JO, TAKE MY HAND!" Brick shouted from up top. I reached as far as I could through the bugs before I felt his hand in mine, and he began trying to pull me out. I pulled out my other hand to grasp his arm and, finally, I could feel the scarabs falling away from my chest, my torso, and my legs. With one final tug, Brick was able to pull me all the way out of the nightmare in the sewers. We both fell over and I landed on top of him, shaking from the experience. I stood up quickly – fear was weakness, after all, and I couldn't show weakness.

Turning to the Cadet I laughed nervously and said, "Well, you sure looked pretty scared down there, Jarhead."

Brick stood up and gave me a worried look. "Jo… your hands are still shaking." I looked down and, sure enough, I saw my weakness projected to him there.

"Crud," I mumbled to myself. I kept my eyes pointed towards the ground, and was in the process of planning my escape from the situation when I felt the lump of cadet meat wrap me in a hug. I wanted to tell him to let go of me, that I was fine- but I couldn't do it. I couldn't stop the feeling of fear, I couldn't stop the tears as they began to fall from my eyes, and I couldn't stop my arms as I hugged him back.

At this point, many tourists that had come to see the pyramids had taken notice of the two celebrities that had just climbed out of the sewers and were now hugging each other outside of said pyramids. I suppose that that seemed weird to them, seeing as I was supposed to have been in Canada at the time, but I was annoyed nonetheless when they started taking pictures. "HEY!" I yelled at one tourist in particular who was taking our picture, "who do you think you are, Sierra? Get out of here!" Looking frightened, he pocketed his camera and ran off, yelling something about his blog.

"Ugh. Come on, Dampy, let's get out of here." I grabbed Brick's hand, much to his surprise, and began dragging him towards the nearest bus station. "How'd you know where to find me, anyways?"

"Oh, well, Chris sent me an e-mail telling me where and when you would be flushed. He said that he 'couldn't risk getting sued again,' which I knew meant that you were in trouble, so… I came to help you." Brick was blushing but smiling by the end of this statement as he went towards the station with me.

"Typical Chris. Who cares what happens to us as long as he gets to keep his money and fame. And about… um… what happened down there…" I sighed, about to say one of the hardest things that I had ever said in my life. "T-thanks, Brickhouse."

"You saved me too, Jo; I think that it's me who has to thank you!" Brick said with a grin. He then leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek, which I normally would have objected to; this time, however, I responded by grabbing the front of his shirt and kissing him full on the lips.

"Well, in that case, you're welcome!" I laughed at how red his face had turned as we came to a stop at the bus station, ignoring the stares and whispers from onlookers.

For in that moment, we were fearless and free.

**/(._.)/**

**A/N: Once again the ending seems rather cheesy, but… I kind of like how this one turned out. Again, this was written due to my annoyance at the way the writers handled Jo's bonus footage. I mean, they didn't have to have some long, complicated story line for it, but they could have at least not made it look like Jo was dead! OK, enough ranting… reviews and such are nice, and I love to hear what I can improve on. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
